Ape Escape: Pumped
Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed, known in Japan as Gacha Mecha Stadium Saru Battle ( ), is a spin-off party game based on Ape Escape. This game was released in 2004, in Japan and America for the PlayStation 2. The game consists of a series of minigames. Story Spike, Natalie, Casi and the Professor joins the High-Tech tournament, a virtual world. Helga, the previous champion, is on an important mission to find the disk based on her father's research, hidden in the trophy. A Pipo Monkey and Team Monkey also join the duel to win the tournament under Specter's command to gain power, and the mysterious Pipotrons join the tournament, also looking for the disk. Later on, the contestants meets Jake, who promised to join the tournament with Spike, but went under Specter's control. Jake then battles against the other characters three times in different styles, as well as Specter. Specter fights in a Goliath robot (Ape Escape 2) and it has 2 legs. On the third battle, it's on his battleship. At the end of the tournament, the Pipotrons steal the trophy (unless the player plays as them and wins it fairly) and discover the disk. The Pipotrons give it to a super computer virus called Grid Core, who wants to conquer the world. However, once he has the disk, the villain decides that the regular three Pipotrons deserve the same fate as the others. The new villain introduces a new tournament (aka the virus-tech tournament), where the characters are fighting for their very lives while getting closer to the villain's lair. Along the way, you will go against Super Pipotrons who are 100 times powerful than the original ones. The last few bosses before the villain are Dark Jake and Specter. When you reach the new villain (in the form of Grid Core) and defeat him, the virtual world turns back to normal. Gameplay Unlike previous Ape Escape games, Pumped & Primed is a multiplayer party game with up to four players competing in various mini-games. The games include Arena battling with either melee or ranged weapons, Foot Racing while using Sky Fliers and collecting coins, underwater battles using submersibles, tank fights, using RC cars to collect the most coins, boat racing, and boss battles. Every character has their own equivalents to the usual gadgets with the Pipo Monkey using a stick as a Stunclub and flowers as Sky Fliers. You may not play against bosses or in the Virus-tech World in Versus mode and you may only use up to four gadgets in mini-games that allow gadgets. Doing exceptionally well in mini-games wins prizes from fans which are monkeys from previous Ape Escape games. 3rd Place prizes are Fan IDs which tell you about the monkey sending the prize for that mini-game, 2nd Place also gets a Fan letter from the monkey, and 1st Place prizes are presents that can contain new outfits, gadgets, vehicles, and the monkey who sent it as a Summon. These can be equipped in the Customization Mode for every character excluding Jake, but are separated per character (i.e. gaining the prizes for one character does not unlock them for every character). The Summons are used to help you win battle mini-games and use up some of the special bar when activated. They can do things like heal you, cause a sandstorm, attack the opponent directly, etc. Summonings can only do one thing and you can only have one summon. Not all summons come from previous games and two summons come from the Freaky Monkey Five! After the Subfinals you may use Special Attacks by combining buttons next to each other with each character having different specials depending on what gadgets are equipped. For example: the Pipo Monkey gets help from other Yellow Monkeys, Casi places status effects on opponents and can stop time, and Spike uses various Stun Club techniques. After beating Story Mode once, you can use any gadget in mini-games where you would normally be forced to use a specific gadget. List of Characters Playable Characters (Default) The characters that the player starts with at the beginning of the Game. Spike Helga Natalie Professor Casi Monkey (Yellow) Team Monkey (Red, Black, Blue, Aqua, Green) Pipotrons (Pipotron Red, Pipotron Blue, and Pipotron Yellow) Unlockable Characters These characters are unlockable. They cannot be played during Story Mode and can only be played in VS Mode. Jake (unlock by completing story mode, multiplayer only) Dark Jake (unlock by 100% completing story mode, multiplayer only) Non-Playable Characters Specter Dark Specter Grid Core (Mystery Man) List of Gadgets There are five gadgets available, each with a similar function of other entries but each character uses all of them differently; from design to unique ways. The gadgets are: * Stun Club * Dragonfly * Slingshot * Dash Hoop * RC Cars All gadgets come with 3 different elements; Ice, Fire, and Thunder. Ice stops enemies on hit. Fire does extra damage/Knockdown, and thunder disables opponent's use of gadgets. List of Vehicles For the first time in the series, Vehicles are considered Gadgets. The Vehicle Gadgets are: * Tank * Boat * Water Tech These Gadgets can only be used for there respective modes and only have one element, Ice. List of Clothes Players can equip new clothing onto characters. This only has an aesthetic change, and doesn't give you any stat boosts. Passwords To access the password screen, press L1+L2+R1+R2 on the Main Menu. Note: To input Kanji, go to the third tab of the password screen and search by the hiragana in brackets. Monkey Fan Club While you can't capture monkeys in this game, can view monkeys in the style of a Monkey Book. Each monkey has certain requirements to unlock their photo, their letter, and their gift. Alternatively, every monkey has a password to get all of those without question. Gallery Covers Ape Escape Pumped Primed Japan Cover.jpg|Gadget Stadium Saru Battle box art. Ape_Escape_Pumped_Primed_Japan_Back.jpg|Gadget Stadium Saru Battle back cover. Ape Escape Pumped and Primed USA Cover.png|Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed box art. Ape_Escape_Pumped_and_Primed_USA_Back.jpg|Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed back cover. Wallpapers Ape Escape Pumped & Primed Wallpaper 1.jpg Ape Escape Pumped & Primed Wallpaper 2.jpg Ape Escape Pumped & Primed Wallpaper 3.jpg Ape Escape Pumped & Primed Wallpaper 4.jpg Ape Escape Pumped & Primed Wallpaper 5.jpg Ape Escape Pumped & Primed Wallpaper 6.jpg Ape Escape Pumped Primed Jap W1.jpg Ape Escape Pumped Primed Jap W2.jpg Ape Escape Pumped & Primed Wallpaper 7.png Ape Escape Pumped & Primed Wallpaper 8.png Ape Escape Pumped & Primed Wallpaper 9.png Renders Ape_Escape_Pumped_&_Primed_Monkey_1.png Ape_Escape_Pumped_&_Primed_Monkey_2.png Concept Art Saru Battle Concept 1.png Saru Battle Concept 2.png Saru Battle Concept 3.png Saru Battle Concept 4.png Saru Battle Concept 5.png Saru Battle Character Concept 1.png Saru Battle Character Concept 2.png|Concept art of Spike. Saru Battle Character Concept 3.png|Concept art of Helga Saru Battle Character Concept 4.png|Concept art with all of the characters (excluding Dark Jake and Dark Specter). Trivia * This is the first Ape Escape game to be rated T in America. * This game was not released in Europe. * There are stats in the games files for both Specter and Dark Specter, along with two unused password entries. It is possible that Specter and Dark Specter were intended to be playable and unlockable via password, although not much more is known. * Some of the songs in the game are remixes of various Ape Escape tracks. ** Stunclub is a remix of TV Tower. ** Dragonfly is a remix of Molten Lava. ** Slingshot and Boat are both remixes of Western Town. ** Dash Hoop is a remix of Cryptic Relics and Dexter's Island (Inside Dexter's Body). ** WaterMech is a remix of Coral Cave. ** Spike's Theme is a remix of Fossil Field. ** Natalie's Theme is a remix of Ski Kidz Racing. ** The Pipo Monkeys' Theme is a remix of the normal Credits theme from Ape Escape. ** Helga's Theme is a remix of Dark Ruins. ** Jake's Theme is a remix of Stadium Attack. ** Pipotrons' Theme isn't based on any Ape Escape song, but contains lyrics from "Shudder", a game soundtrack from Einhänder. ** Last Boss Theme is based on Specter's Theme. ** Final Battle is based on Peak Point Matrix. Category:Games Category:Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed Category:PlayStation 2 Games